japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Endou Natsumi
Raimon Natsumi (雷門 夏未) was the third and final manager for the original Raimon soccer club. In the third season she became the manager of Little Gigant, but returned to Inazuma Japan after the match with Team Garshield. She is also the only daughter of the chairman Raimon Souichirou of Raimon Junior High. In the Inazuma Eleven GO anime series, she reappeared as Endou Natsumi (円堂 夏未). Background Not much of her past is known. Not even about her mother or about her early childhood whatsoever. Personality Natsumi Raimon somehow usually likes to help out others however she can, but doesn't like to get her own hands too dirty. She is also shown to have a caring side for Raimon, Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan, as these soccer teams reminded her of Endou Mamoru's unwavering confidence. She is also the only girl who has evolved the most in terms of personality, by going from all haughty and mighty to caring and dedicated to others. More specially with Endou, given to her determination for finding more about the whereabouts of Endou Daisuke, and for finally reuniting the grandson and elderly grandfather together through the fulfilling of their common dream, a face to face confrontation at the summit of world youth soccer. Also, after her return to Inazuma Japan, she becomes more friendly and collaborative with the others, by feeling herself as part of the team. In the manga, she is shown to be more forceful and sadistic when it came to disbanding the Raimon soccer club, up to a point where she nearly bulldozed the soccer club itself by taking it down. Whenever she ends off a conversation, or after she has a point ready to be said so that the soccer club would be disbanded, she laughs by saying "Ho ho ho" and then she goes off to do something else. This trait isn't present in the anime. Appearance Raimon Natsumi has long, wavy auburn brown hair that lengthened after the FFI and eyes of the same hue. Her skin is light brown. She has long bangs which are parted in the middle, and pulled towards the back. She is always seen in a Raimon female uniform but slightly different from those in which Otonashi, and Aki wear (perhaps because she is the student body president) which is the default cream colored shirt but with a maroon ribbon at the middle, a maroon pleated skirt, a pair of purple socks (in the video game it's pink) and blue shoes. She was also seen in a pink track suit which looks like Aki's. In season 3, she is often seen in a light blue long sleeved T shirt with short blue jeans, and a pink scarf tied around her neck. She also holds a light beige colored hand-bag with this outfit, and was a few times seen wearing white sunglasses. In one of the Inazuma Eleven 2009 Artwork covers, Natsumi is shown to own a black kimono with pink, orange and yellow butterfly patterns all over it. With this outfit, she holds a purple rice paper fan, with red flower patterns and green dots. In Inazuma Eleven GO, her hair is much shorter, with part of her hair parted to the front, and not as wavy as before. She wears dark grey shirt covered with a white apron, as well as blue-grey trousers and black slippers. She also wears a pink sash tied up like a ribbon around her waist. In episode 41 she was seen in a pink hoodie with a blue shirt underneath, white pants and black shoes. Abilities She has been bad at cooking since high school. 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 At first, Natsumi Raimon seems to very much be against the Raimon soccer club and is dead-set on disbanding it, often setting challenges for them to overcome with the threat of being shut down if they fail. After a few matches, Natsumi sees major potential in their team and becomes the third manager after Aki and Otonashi. She isn't good at housework or cooking but Aki and Otonashi try to teach her. Season 2 She follows the team in the Inazuma Caravan in the Aliea Gakuen arc, by helping out, and calling her dad to assist the team with help when needed. She is one of the few members of the team who seemed to have no problem with coach Hitomiko being the coach and even asked her to stay as Coach when she was about to leave. Also, she requested the coach to bring Gouenji back to the team, only to find out Coach Hitomiko would not allow that just yet. Also, during this season it is shown that she has feelings for Endou. Season 3 She made her final act as Raimon's manager, but not her last appearance, by saying that she was going to study abroad. It was revealed that Natsumi went to Liocott Island, not to study, but to investigate Daisuke's case. She appeared later in episode 107 to visit the team, and in episode 108 talking about the keys to legend of angels and demons, the keys worn on Otonashi and Rika. In episode 111 she told Endou that she might not be able to return as Raimon's manager just as yet as she still had some unfinished business to handle. It is later on revealed she is now manager of Cotarl's Little Gigant, and unknown to Inazuma Japan, because the coach was Endou Daisuke, and she wanted to face against Inazuma Japan at the world's peak to fight for the place as strongest in the world. During the match of Inazuma Japan vs Team Garshield, she helped Inazuma Japan to figure out the way to win against them. She was also asked to return to Inazuma Japan by Daisuke before the match against Little Gigant in order to help Inazuma Japan as their team operator. When she went back to Inazuma Japan manager almost nobody allowed her to come back, with Fudou commenting 'Are you okay letting someone who changes sides easily?'. However, Endou was the one who had been waiting for her to return. They shake hands, which also made everyone accept her as their manager. She cheered Inazuma Japan as well as Endou to win against Little Gigant. As the match ended all of them headed back to Japan to get ready for the graduation. She was the first one to be graduated since she's the chairman's daughter she also cried like the others when Endou graduated. It was revealed by Endou that the graduation match was her idea. She was happy for everyone in Raimon enjoying the match. At the end she told Endou to say a remark to everyone as a captain for the last time. As the episode ended she left like the others in the end. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' She is married to Endou Mamoru in the anime and made her debut in episode 18, when Tenma visited Natsumi's house. It was shown that Natsumi is still bad at cooking and tends to cook a lot of food. Natsumi seems oblivious to the fact that she is still bad at cooking due to the fact that when Tenma tasted the food his face turned "blue", because the food was salty; but Endou and Tenma ended up eating everything she cooked to prevent Natsumi from getting upset. It was revealed that she, unlike her husband, knew about the Resistance. In episode 24, her husband talks to her about the fact that Ishido Shuuji is actually Gouenji Shuuya and she comforts her husband by preparing another meal, though once again, the food wasn't that good and her husband had no other choice but to eat it. In episode 41 she is seen watching and talking with Aki when Raimon was about to play the finals match in the Holy Road. In episode 44 at the end when Raimon won the match she along Aki were really happy about Raimon's victory. In episode 46 she is mentioned along with Aki and Otonashi in the programme. In episode 47 Natsumi appears in a flashback when she was young. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded After Raimon lose the match against Barcelona Orb and decide to disband the team for while in order to go to different schools so Japan strenghten Japan's soccer, she decides to go to just travel the world to see the soccer teams in other countries. Quotes *I think I added too much salt to it *You have to stop this *Is it good? Relationships 'Endou Daisuke' 'Kino Aki' 'Endou Mamoru' 'Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Raimon Souichirou' (Father) *'Endou Mamoru' (Husband) *'Endou Atsuko' (Mother in law) *'Endou Hiroshi' (Father in law) *'Endou Kanon' (Great Grandson) Trivia *Her birthday is ???. *Her english version name is Nelly Raimon. *Like the other girl managers, her name comes from one of the four seasons: Natsu (夏) means summer. *Natsumi is officially married to Endou in the anime although there are two options for Endou's wife in the Inazuma Eleven GO game: Fuyuka in Dark version and Natsumi in Shine version. *Despite already being married to Endou in GO, she still calls him "Endou-kun". *She's not very good at cooking. She prefers to cook in quantity over quality in GO. For unknown reason she was never seen eating her food. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, if Natsumi talks to Endou in the clubhouse, hearts start to rise out of her, rather than the usual musical notes that come out when someone is happy. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Sanae Kobayashi *'English' : Sarah Hauser :all information on Endou Natsumi came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Raimon_Natsumi Gallery Inazuma-Eleven-Go-Natsumi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females